


The Softening

by BeepBoop260



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Chubby, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeepBoop260/pseuds/BeepBoop260
Summary: Joseph has put on a bit of winter weight and Robert notices and can't stop thinking about it





	The Softening

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys  
> it's me  
> the lover of chubby dudes  
> (sorry beforehand if they seem out of character)

The holidays were coming and Joseph was having fun decorating him home. He was also having fun having Robert over to help him make cookies, brownies, and other snack pastries for the rest of the cul-de-sac.   
Robert had to admit he was mostly in it at first to get some extra time with Joseph, but as the holidays drew near he noticed Joseph was getting a little… soft. Robert would never admit it out loud, but Joseph looked kinda cute with a bit of padding. The way his belt dug into him slightly making his softened stomach more noticeable, and the way his pants were starting to hug his thighs… Robert had to stop himself and snap himself out of his thoughts. Joseph was his friend and nothing more. Right?  
“So, are you going to help me set up for thanksgiving this year?” Joseph asked to Robert as they waited for their cookies to bake. “I don’t see why I shouldn’t help, as long as I don’t do any of the cooking. Last time I cooked something someone got sent to the hospital.” Robert said. Joseph smiled, having gotten used to Robert’s sense of humor a while ago. “Just don’t be late~”  
\-----------  
It was the morning of thanksgiving and Robert was at Joseph’s helping him by setting the table for their other friends from the cul-de-sac. Finishing putting out the cutlery and paper plates Robert peeked into the kitchen to see if Joseph needed him to do anything else. Joseph was working on one of the dishes and he currently had his back to Robert who couldn’t help but notice Joseph’s fuller form. He had gained a few more pounds leading up to today as he’d been taste testing his recipes to make sure they were perfect. Seems he had been doing a little more than just testing his dishes though. Robert found himself not minding Joseph’s increasing weight, if anything, he was liking it.   
“It’s rude to stare you know.” Joseph said playfully as he turned his head to look at Robert who was still standing in the entrance to the kitchen. Robert quickly averted his gaze before hearing the doorbell ring. “Can you go see who that is? I just need to finish up a few more things and I’ll be ready.” Joseph asked as he turned his attention back to cooking.  
Robert opened the door to see Hugo and Damien. He let them in after a quick exchange of greetings. They sat in the pastel blue living room and Robert managed to partake in some small talk before the doorbell rang again and he excused himself. Letting Brian, Mat, and Craig in Robert realized everyone had arrived and went to go see if Joseph was ready.  
“Perfect timing, Robert! Just help me put everything out and we can eat!” Joseph smiled as he and Robert started taking dishes out and the others took their seats.  
Joseph sat at the end of the table with Robert to his right. Since they were in Joseph’s house, they all partook in a quick prayer before they began to help themselves. Robert couldn’t help but notice that Joseph put quite a bit of food on his plate, it was about the same, if not more, than what was on Brian’s plate. Quickly trying to think of something other than if Joseph was actually going to be able to finish all that he got, Robert tried to participate in the small talk happening around the table.   
Even with the small group of seven people at the table, people started to split into smaller groups. Not being able to or wanting to continue with the small talk, Robert was left to his thoughts. Though he didn’t get to think very long before he noticed Joseph helping himself to another serving of everything. Robert managed to keep himself from thinking too much about Joseph but his mind eventually wandered back to the thought of how much Joseph could pack away in one sitting.   
“Is everyone ready for dessert?” Joseph asked, smiling. Everyone unanimously agreed it was time for dessert and Joseph stood up to go get it. “Would you mind helping me, Robert?” Joseph didn’t wait for a response as he walked into the kitchen. Robert got up and went after him.   
They brought back a buttercream frosted cake, different kinds of cookies, brownies, and a large pie. Everyone got what they wanted and slowly made their way through what they got as they continued their conversations from before. Robert didn’t see any openings for him to join any of the conversations the others were having so he turned his attention to Joseph, but Joseph seemed preoccupied with eating his dessert. It seemed like he got as much on his plate that everyone else had on theirs combined.   
Robert and Joseph ate in silence next to each other as the others held their separate conversations. Robert found himself stealing glances at Joseph every now and then to see how he was faring with his food. Joseph was slowing down. He wasn’t nearly as fast as he had before. Maybe he was getting full. Though that’s when Robert noticed, as he got another glimpse, it seemed that Joseph was pushing his belt down so that it was under his stomach. Robert quickly looked away, slightly blushing, before Joseph could see that he was staring at him again.   
People started to leave and Joseph got up to see them out. It was then that Robert could see that Joseph was pretty bloated, his stomach had rounded out from everything he had eaten. No one else seemed to notice though. The last person had left, leaving Robert with Joseph who had started to clean up. “Let me help you.” Robert said as he started picking up plates and utensils. Joseph smiled as they silently picked up and put away everything.   
“Don’t think I didn’t notice you staring.” Joseph mused as he wrapped up the leftover pastries from dessert. Robert went silent. “What were you so interested in?” Joseph asked with a hint of smugness in his voice. “I was interested in how the hell can you eat so much.” Robert said flatly. Joseph blushed, it was now his turn to go quiet. “W-well…” He tried to come up with an answer but he couldn’t think of anything. “I-I just th-” Joseph was cut off as Robert suddenly shushed him with a kiss. “I’m not dumb, I figured it out.” Robert put his hands on Joseph’s waist and squeezed his love handles. Joseph blushed more. “I-it’s just a bit of winter weight. It’ll go away as soon as the holidays are over.” Joseph looked down at himself. His stomach did stick out quite a bit, and he had developed a softer form all around. His clothes didn’t fit like they used to, and he even had to go buy some bigger ones. “I hope it doesn’t go away, it looks good on you.” Roberts adds as he closes the space between them, Robert’s toned body pushed against Joseph’s soft pudge.   
The romantic mood was somewhat broken when Joseph had to muffle a burp from Robert pushing himself against his full stomach. Robert smiled warmly. “Think you can go for a bit more?”

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! I hope you liked this and there will probably be a continuation of this, I just wanted to post this before I forgot about it and so others can read it   
> If you'd like, you can suggest what comes next since I feel that my idea of what comes next isn't all that good lmao
> 
> As always, feel free to send prompts or give me constructive critiques!


End file.
